Rule 12
by 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary
Summary: One year had past and nothing had changed. Tony had been trying to forget what had happened between them, but he couldn't. He had lost the one thing he loved the most. Actually it was not a thing, but a person that he loved more than his own life. (Two shot -for now- Tiva obviously, set one year after PPF).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I'm Mil. This is a small one-shot of Tony remembering his special moments with Ziva. I wanted to upload it at the anniversary of Past Present and Future but... we had some technical problems.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Not that I would want to own it. They made our OTP break up before they even got to get together. Sigh.  
**

**Enjoy!**

One year had passed and nothing had changed.

Tony had lost the one thing that he loved the most. Actually, it was not a thing, but a person that he still loves more than his own life. Ziva. He couldn't stand the feeling of being away from her. After all that they've been through they still weren't together. Sometimes he would think that he had made a big mistake when he left her that night. Maybe if he had convinced her to come home with him, things would have been different.

He couldn't forget her. He tried, but he couldn't. He had never thought that, that was going to be the end of _them_ \- Tony and Ziva. Great friends and partners for years and someday maybe something more than that.

Most of the times, he wondered what would have happened, if he had told her that he loved her sooner. If he had done that, she wouldn't have left and they would be still working in NCIS and they would've been happy together.

Sometimes he was sitting in his living room, drinking beers or any other kind of alcohol, saying to himself that she was dead or that she was never there. He was trying to erase her from his mind, but he just couldn't because of the memories. If someone you loved passed away, the memories don't. They stay forever in your heart and your mind.

Every night, when they close a case, Tony goes at his house and he watches a movie from his big movie collection. His only companion was beers and pizza. Even that couldn't help him forget, or make him smile.

Deep inside he knew that he would get out of his misery, had she come back. He also knew that, that was impossible.

Everyday, memories of her came back into his mind, because everything around him, reminded him of her. Every movie or song, he watches or hears, was about a long-lost love. The new cases were all about loved ones, and most of the times, he thought that she was on Ducky's table and he was the one who had to identify her.

He even remembered the first time that he saw her and of course her first words towards him._ "Having phone sex?"_ It had been 9 years and he still remembered it. It had been a new chapter for both of their lives. If they had only knew it...

Then he remembered the time when he, McGee and Gibbs went to Somalia to save her. He couldn't forget that feeling that he had when he had seen her. She was hurt, both physically and mentally. He knew that only one question, one simple question, would have made him say _I love you_ and everything would have changed.

Their first mission ever popped in his head every single time. How could he forget? It was the best mission he ever had. He would lie if he said that he didn't like it when they had "pretended" having sex. It was awesome being able to touch her flawless sun-burned skin and kissing her soft caramel lips.

After that he remembered Paris. Another wonderful night with Ziva. He kept her black and white picture in his wallet.

And then, Berlin. They had spent the night in the same bed once again. But that was not all. He remembered their song and that dance... He would give anything to hold her in his arms again. He was happy back then when all he wanted to do, was to stare into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes forever. All he wanted to do now, was to hold her and never let her go ever again.

Next he remembered their car crash. When he had woken up in the hospital, the first thing that came to his mind, was when he went to touch her hand, but he had lost conscience and his hand fell before he could reach hers. When he looked over to the bed beside him, he saw Ziva arguing with the nurse. A smile had appeared on his face then.

But the most painful memory of all, was their last. She hadn't told him that she loved him, she had told him that he was so _loved._ Then he got on the plane and left her there alone. But before he entered the plane, he looked and waved at her. That moment he knew that it was over, they had the best 9 years of their lives, but it was time to begin a new chapter in their lives.

He continued remembering their little fun moments, the elevator, the high-heels and the time when she was "pregnant".

But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked at the clock and it was midnight. "Who the hell is this?" he said and reached for his gun. Another knock was heard.

Tony went closer and closer to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door wide as he pointed his gun at the person standing behind the door.

"Ziva?" he whispered. She approached him and lowered his gun.

"I'm back." she said and then locked lips with the man.

**THE END**

**So... I hope you liked it, I would really like your feedback!**

**{Mili}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hey guys! First of all, for all of you that have read the 'Important Arthor's Note' I appologise deeply. It sounded _kinda_ rude, but to be clear I did not wrote it (it's not gonna let me off the hook, but a girl gotta try.) Also I am sorry for taking a year to update, i wasn't planing on updating but some people liked it so why not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I only own my grammar mistakes.**

**Anywayyyys**

**Enjoy!**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Tony was the happiest person alive.

The time was 7:30 am, he had just stepped out of the house and was ready to drive straight to work. Before he left, he had prepared a special breakfast for Ziva, pancakes with chocolate syrup and fruit salad on the side, but in the last minute he remembered to make her favorite tea as well.

He got in the car and turned on the radio._ "Good morning America! How was your morning?" _

"Fantastic!" the 'very' special agent commented.

_"__Hoping it was as great as mine. Now why don't we start the morning with Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars singing Uptown Funk."_

_-This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer._

_That white gold. _

_This one for them hood girls. _

_Them good girls. _

_Straight masterpieces...-_ He sang along to the radio and then every other song that was played after that.

A couple of songs later, Tony had arrived at NCIS. He drove to the gates and opened the window. "Good morning! May I have your ID?" The attending officer asked him.

"Good morning Henry!" Tony greeted him while taking his ID from his pocket and showing it to the officer. "How was your morning?" Tony asked him.

The young man was shocked. For the past year, every time Tony came, he was cold and angry, never ever made eye contact with him and he only gave him a simple "G' Morning", if he was lucky, and then he would drove off. Apparently, today he was happy, warm and he also made eye contact. "I'm fine agent Dinozzo. How about yours, everything ok?"

"Everything is fantastic. Couldn't be any better." Tony said and went to the parking lot. Before he got out of the car he checked himself in the mirror. "Looking good." he said and left the car, after he locked it of course. He greeted every single person that passed him by.

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened and Tony started singing:

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

"Is he singing?" McGee asked shocked while looking at Bishop. "I think so... Is he drunk?" she replied.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

While singing, he "stole" one red rose from an office and continued.

_"__In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you",_ he leaned towards Bishop and gave her the rose.

"Oh... Thank you, Tony." She thanked him and in return she gave him a warm smile. McGee on the other side was looking surprised by his coworker's mood.

"What a wonderful day to be alive!" He said and sat on his chair with relief.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you happy, actually I don't remember if I've ever seen you happy. But I have to admit, it looks good on you." Bishop complimented him.

"He probably got laid...but the question is with who?" McGee questioned.

"Oh! Lauren from acquaintance?" Bishop asked, but didn't get a reply from Tony.

"No, no, no, no she doesn't seem his type. I think its Aphrodite from the bar…" McGee said with a smirk while Tony laughed down at his desk.

"Aphrodite… Interesting name. How did you met Aphrodite 'very' special Agent Antony Dinozzo Junior?" Bishop asked sarcastically while standing up from her desk and went closer to Tony's, McGee hot on her heels.

"Well Aphrodite is a girl he met at a bar, thanks to me I have to add. She was cute…" McGee answered Bishops question.

"Oh." Bishop said while crossing her arms.

"I didn't think that you would call her, but you proved me wrong." McGee said making eye contact with Bishop, sharing a knowing glance.

"Hm... McCupid I am in the honorable position to say that you were correct. I didn't call her." Tony said with a smirk.

"Then with who did you get laid last night?" the blond woman inquired.

"Why did I have to get laid to be in a good mood?" Tony asked but the two Field agents gave him a familiar look. "Fine... But if I tell you, you're not going to believe me." He said and McGee gave him a try me look.

"Geer up." Gibbs said while storming in the bullpen and interrupting their conversation. The agents took their backpacks and followed Gibbs into the elevator forgetting all about Tony's love life.

* * *

_"Ziva?" He whispered. She approached him and lowered his gun._

_"I'm back." She said and locked lips with the man. _

_He was shocked and tried to break the kiss, not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because he wanted some answers. But she didn't let him. Instead she closed the small gap between them and kissed him deeply. Her lips were soft and tasted like caramel, just like the last time they kissed. Her hands were tangled around his neck, he couldn't help himself and put his hands around her waist and pushed her against the, now closed, door. She moaned slightly and brushed her hands through his light brown hair. He freed his hands from her waist, while she lifted her legs around his torso, without breaking the heated kiss. He trailed his hands on her back and left sloppy kisses around her neck. She pushed her head back and his name escaped her lips._

_He took a grip of her legs, still leaving trails of kisses on her collarbone and went towards the living room. She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor, just before he laid her carefully on the couch. Their kiss broke and now he took the chance to ask her what she was doing here._

_"Not that I'm complaining." he said with a smirk. "But seriously what are you doing here?"_

_She didn't answer immediately, instead she stared into his eyes. At that moment Tony felt as if her chocolate colored eyes were staring deep into his soul, searching for something. Only a couple of seconds had passed before she answered, but those seconds seemed like hours to him._

_"I... I don't know..." she hesitated at first, but then took a deep breath and continued. "I know it may sound crazy, but I've missed you. I couldn't handle this anymore. It would have been a lot easier if I didn't have you. But I did have you and I knew what I was missing. I failed at letting go of you." she said, her voice cracking a little at the last sentence. He thought that she was about to cry, but she proved him wrong when she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly._

_They didn't move or speak for a couple of minutes. Instead they were staring at each other eyes, which were filled with lust and desire. They were lost in their own little world._

_Both of them came back to reality when Tony finally broke the silence. "I missed you too." he let out and kissed her, he didn't even bother fighting for dominance. She would win. She always did. _

_He placed his right hand around her waist and with the other hand he held one of her legs. He held her onto her tight and went towards his bedroom. He opened the door and walked towards the bed. He slowly laid her on the bed without breaking the heated kiss._

_"Man I missed you." he murmured._

_"I haven't changed gender since the last time we talked, Tony. Unless you changed your preferences since the last time." she said while he took off her shirt._

_But before he could reply, she turned him around. She sat on his torso, gave him a small peck on his lips and whispered to his ear._

_"I am always on top."_

_"__Yes, I remember."_

* * *

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs said and slapped his neck.

"Yes boss!" He snapped back from his daydream.

"The victim." Gibbs said pointing with his eyes the victim.

"Yes. Petty officer Jeremy Rollins..."

**A\N: Well I hope you liked it, I really hope you liked it. If you liked it that much you want another chapter, let me know and I promise I'm going to try to uptade earlier than a year! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Lot's of love **

**~Milica **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, as promised, with the 3rd and _final _chapter. It is kinda short because I had no idea what to write, so sorry for that. And I didn't give it another look so I'm also sorry for my mistakes.**

**Anywaysssss...**

**I would like to thank again everyone who took the time to read my story and I'm really glad you all liked it!(at least I hope you did:)) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything else you might find familiar.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tony's POV'.**

The case was closed. The idiot confessed that he killed the petty officer. 'I just...He was going to get away with my wife you know... I wasn't going to let it happen. I went there to reason with him but I lost my temper and..."

He was an idiot. He killed him, didn't covered up his fingertips, didn't hide the murder weapon, hid in a motel room and when we found him he spilled it all without a question being asked.

Most of the time, it's the same thing, but more organised. Someone kills a marine, we investigate, main suspect confess', they are trying to explain them self's (like we would let them off the hook if we knew the reason). It's all the same, don't get me wrong I love my job especially my team. We are all like a family. Gibbs is the father, Ducky is the wise grandfather, Vance is the uncle that isn't always lovable, Bishop is the adopted sister, McGee is the youngest one and a geek, and I'm... I'm the older, cooler brother.

Anyways because the case was closed early Gibbs let us go. I went straight to the parking lot and immediately drove home to Ziva. I parked outside the building and almost run to the apartment. As I was going to put the key into the keyhole I heard some noises. I opened the door as fast as I could, dropped the bag on the floor and took my gun.

"Ziva!" He shouted.

"In the bedroom!" she said back.

"Thank God..." I whispered and made my way to our shared...bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked when I came face to face with the mess in the room.

"There was a bug..." she said.

"A bug...I never thought you would be the type of a person that is afraid of a bug." I said and gave her a smirk.

"I wasn't afraid!" She retorted. "I was annoyed. It wouldn't stop buzzing and I was meditating, I couldn't concentrate so I decided to kill it."

"So because you wanted to kill a bug you made this mess." I said and pointed around the room, which earned me a reader hurtful punch know the chest.

She squatted down to take care of the mess and I joined in. When we finally cleaned up the room I took of my jacket and placed it carefully on the bed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly on her lips. "I missed you," I said to her and pecked her nose.

"Me too," she said and kissed me back. "I got kind of bored though..." she said and got out off of my embrace and walked towards the kitchen.

She prepared tea and asked if I wanted some, I denied her offer, instead I took a small can of beer from the fridge and sat down on the table. When she prepared the tea she took a seat next me and slowly sipped her green tea.

Awkward silenced filled in the room and I decided to break it.

"So... what have you been up the past year?"

"I stayed in my house in Tel Aviv for a couple of months, discovering myself, thinking about the future," she said and I nodded. "It was hard picturing a future by myself. It felt awful," She continued.

"What brought to little old me?"

"The future," She answered and I gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt alone, like I never did before. I felt out of touch with myself after couple of weeks of living alone. I was away from everything and everyone that I love," she told me and I still couldn't figure out where she was going with it.

"I still don't get you, what that has to do with the future?" he asked even more confused.

"The only way that I could picture a future was if it was with you." She said and a wide smile started forming on my face.

"That means that you are here to stay!"

"No..." she said and my smile started to fade away, "I can't stay here. I left for a reason..."

"Than what do you want from me!?"

* * *

**_Couple of months later..._**

"Argentina!"

"Nah..."

"Mexico?"

"Too many memories," she said.

"Colombia?"

"We both have been there."

"Yes we have but for business," He exclaimed and she looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Ok..." He then said silently.

"What about Vietnam?"

"If we don't get to go in South America we don't get to go to any wars zones," He argued.

"New Zealand?"

"Been there one month ago, and I'm really not in the mood to fly out there again," he told her and opened the first page of the newspaper.

"Why are you reading it? You won't understand anything anyway..."

"I'm looking at the pictures!"

"Ok... what about China, we've never been to China."

"As I said before I'm not in the mood to fly that far away," He noted and flipped a page of the newspaper. "I have an idea...Why don't we go to Paris?" He asked her. "You know re write the past..." he said and stood up from his chair.

"You are approaching dangerously close..." she said and he replied with his famous smirk.

"Call McGee to let them know," she said and picked up the phone.

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea."

"Fine," he exclaimed and picked up the phone from her hand and dialed the number.

"Voicemail...," he let her know "Hello McGee calling you from Monte Carlo! It's amazing over here, the weather, the food, tennis...anyways I'm getting of topic. You, Delilah, Gibbs and the rest of the crew in 26th of May are going to Paris. Why...well for our wedding of course. Why finally decided where so when you get the message call me for the rest of the details."

"We are getting married in one month.."

"We. Are. Getting. Married. In. One. Month." He said while leaving sloppy kissed on her collarbone.

* * *

Visiting Palaces de Versailles, going on top the Eiffel Tower at midnight, having long walks by the Luxembourg Palace and Gardens and passing by the wall of I love's you... It was amazing.  
They weren't hiding from anyone. They weren't afraid if anyone would know what went down last night in the hotel room. They didn't care. They were there. After 10 years of dining everything they were now going to exchange I dose in the city of lights.

_They exchanged their woes at the Pond de Arts under the moonlight._

_"You are my soulmate. You are my best friend and more. You are the person who knows me better that anyone else and the one who makes me a better person. Actually you don't...I do that myself because you inspire to be one. You are the only person who knew me, accepted me and believed in me when no one else did...or even would. You are the person that I want in my life forever. And I promise that no matter what I will always love you. Nothing can ever change that."_

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it! 3**

**~Love **

_**Milica**_


End file.
